My Treat
by ARMV7
Summary: Chloe makes a grown up decision by taking Max out for ice cream. But really; Chloe is just an overgrown child. [Another Prompt?]


_**I did it vice versa because Chloe is an overgrown child lol. Enjoy, my bad for taking so long. ;-;**_

Coming up the stairs to Chloe's house, Max's ears were greeted with sounds of muffled clattering and shouts emanating from Chloe's room.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon, so naturally; Max had awoken to her phone filled with messages that looked like Chloe was having a conversation with herself, waiting for Max to get up. It still perplexed the brunette as to how someone like Chloe was up so early.

 _'Probably because she hasn't even gone to bed yet.'_

Even so, Max tipped on out of Blackwell and headed to see what her girlfriend was up to. Sure, she had assignments to do; but doing some 'crazy shit' with Chloe was way more enticing right now.

If you defined 'Hey let's go get ice cream' as 'crazy shit.'

She topped the last step, and gently pushed Chloe's door open. Her deep blue eyes went scanning the room. Somehow, Chloe had managed to make her room messier than it usually was.

"What, is going on?" Max asked, her foot getting caught on one of Chloe's shirts.

"Sweet, you made it. Can you gimme a hand with this?" Chloe had been standing by her bed, which appeared to have been moved on a slight angle.

Max walked over, nearly tripping on one of Chloe's bras as she did so, "Again, what're you doing?"

"Help me move this and I'll tell you." The punk gestured for Max to push.

Rolling her eyes, Max obliged. She placed her palms at the fore of Chloe's bed and helped push it a whole two-inches. Chloe snorted at the new angle of her bed; opposite to what it was before. As much as she wanted to poke fun, the reason she had been doing this glinted from the carpet.

"Hella yes, I knew I'd find some." She crouched down and picked it up, holding it triumphantly.

 _'Are you kidding me?'_ Max internally droned, "A quarter?"

"Fuck yeah, a quarter. Now, I have enough."

"Enough for..."

"Ice cream, ya dumbass. I'm buying."

Now, it was Max's turn to snort, "Chloe its fine, I can pay."

"No can do, you always buy. I-" She kissed Max's cheek, "-Will for once."

Max blushed at the contact, _'It is cute that she did this for me.'_ She needn't ponder it no longer, "Sure, but we get to pick each other's flavors."

"Deal, and this marks the day I start paying for shit."

"Since when did you grow up?" Max cackled, Chloe flipped her the bird.

"Psh, I'm already grown up. Remember?"

"Whatever you say."

With her back turned, Chloe stuck her tongue out at Max. She scooped the ludicrous amount of change off her nightstand, and followed Max out the door.

Not far from 'Two-Whales' Chloe and Max had found an ice cream vendor in a lot not to far from the Arcadian shoreline. Max persisted that there was some place closer, but then again, her mind map of Arcadia is five years out of date.

Shutting the truck door behind her, Chloe walked to the opposite side of the truck. Her change jingling obnoxiously loud in her pocket, "So, what flavor are you gonna get?"

"We're picking each other's, remember?"

Chloe scowled, "Aw man, can't I pick my own?"

Max stifled a laugh, "Yes Chloe, you can get whatever you want."

"So condescending."

Max ignored that. Instead she entwined her hands with Chloe's and made their conjoined way to the vendor -a small shack-looking place with a young-looking guy behind the counter.

He looked at them with a dumb smirk on his face, which shifted when he saw their hands together.

"What can I get you two..." He spoke dejectedly.

Chloe turned, "Wow, show a little more enthusiasm, buddy."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, and merely pointed at the list of things to order.

Max pondered it for a moment, "Uh, a scoop of cookies and cream, and... a scoop of cotton candy." She ushered for Chloe to hand over the money, instead, Chloe cut forward and slammed the wad of change on the counter.

"Really?"

"For reals dude."

He slide the change back, not even bothering to count it. A few minutes later; he returned with their frozen treats.

The punk elbowed Max, "Hey wait, the hell? I thought I could get my own?"

"You just noticed that now?"

"Pfft, maybe."

"Not very, grown up of you." Max countered again, she was beginning to enjoy this.

"Y'know, if the money for that wasn't so hard to find; I'd smash this in your face."

Max really had to resist a laugh at this point, "Adults don't do that, Che."

The punk finally lost it, "That's it. I give up." She tossed her arms in the air, not realizing her grip on the ice cream cone went with it.

"NO!" She squawked, "Max, look at what you made me do!" Chloe's gaze went to her brunette girlfriend, currently kneeling over in a fit of laughter, "Not cool, dude."

'Pfft, I-I'm sorry -ha- just, y-you're just- aha," Max stood straight, "It's fine, I can grab a new one for you."

"No, I'm not a charity case."

"Oh please, just admit that you're still a kid sometimes." Max held out her own ice cream, as if to further elicit a response.

"Two-scoops." Chloe muttered.

Max strained to hear her, "Huh?"

"Buy me Two-scoops and we're even."

"Deal."

Chloe's expression lightened a little, she stepped over to Max, and planted the wettest kiss of her cheek.

"Ah! Chloe, cut it out."

The punk kissed further, effectively pushing Max back into a near limbo, "Chlo-"

"Shut-it, I'm enjoying this."

 **If any of you have prompts for me, just head on over to my Tumblr [Link's on profile] and send them in. This is the last of the first batch and then I'm now accepting more. I'll go up to 6, I already have 1 so first come first serve. Thanks for reading! You guys rule!**


End file.
